Encore une blague pourrie
by kaidoh20
Summary: Amane X Kurobane. Petite fic sur le D2 de Rokkaku. Vive le résumé


Titre : Encore une blague pourrie (pas original, désolée)

Disclaimer : Ouin !! Ils sont pas à moi. Veux aller à Rokkaku moi aussi !! Mais je vous laisse le vice-capitaine…

Blabla : J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'écrire sur Amane. Alors je l'ai fait, mais c'est tres court (faudra que je développe car j'adore ce perso) !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une blague pourrie ! S'il avait été à proximité, Amane aurait eu droit au 'Kuro Kick' en pleine tête mais il était trop loin. Tout ce que Kurobane avait à porté de main c'était des balles de tennis. Il les lui lança en hurlant : 

-J'en ai marre de tes blagues à deux balles !!

Paf ! Paf ! Le rouquin se prit les balles dans la tête et tomba sous le choc. En se relevant il examina les projectiles : deux balles de tennis.

-Bane-san !! Bien joué !!

Il leva le pouce en direction de son partenaire de double et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Il m'énerve !! soupira Kurobane.

Trois jeux de mots pourris après, Aoi rassembla ses joueurs. Enfin, tenta de les rassembler, car niveau discipline il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout du niveau d'un Tezuka ou d'un Sanada. Bref, aucune autorité.

-Hooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Les joueurs se décidèrent enfin à écouter ce que leur capitaine avait à dire.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Tôt n'est…Aie !

-La ferme, David !

-Hum hum !! fit Aoi. Alors, dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire d'Icchan. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire une petite fête surprise.

-Bonne idée, fit Saeki.

Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent à leur tour. Aoi profita de l'absence de son joueur pour énoncer son idée.

* * *

Amane reposa la manette de sa console et soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à finir Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance en mode difficile. Pendant que le générique de fin défilait, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller se chercher à boire. En passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, il crut entendre la voix de Bane-san. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été du genre à gueuler pour un rien, il se serrait risquer à entrer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le souvenir de sa dernière mésaventure en date (et l'horrible coup de poing qu'il s'était prit) l'en dissuada. Si c'était bien Bane-san, alors il viendrait sûrement le voir de lui même. Alors, à boire, à boire. 

Il retourna dans sa chambre, regarda le classement individuel de ses persos (Yes ! Kieran premier avec 156 KO !!) et éteignit la console. Il s'assit sur son lit et guettait l'éventuelle entrée de son partenaire de double. Mais rien. Le bruit du portail le fit se diriger vers la fenêtre. Kurobane repartait.

-Alors c'était bien lui !

Amane se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.

-Il n'est même pas venu me voir.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Icchan arriva enfin. N'étant bien évidemment pas au courant de la fête surprise que lui avait préparé ses coéquipiers, il poussa un puissant 'Tchou' quand tout le monde sortit de sa cachette pour crier un Joyeux Anniversaire à son entrée dans le gymnase. 

Une fois remis de ses émotions et après un nouveau 'Tchou', il annonça que la fête pouvait commencer. Tous les joueurs, les camarades de classe et autres poussèrent un grand cri de joie. Mais Amane préféra aller s'isoler dans un coin. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur joyeuse.

Tout le monde s'amusait dans son coin, ça riait, chantait, dansait, draguait(palme d'or à Saeki et Kurobane), se faisait ignorer, servait à rien (Shûdo, il est pour toi ce passage ) mais personne ne faisait de jeux de mots pourris. Cela étonna Ryo (Bane-san était trop occupé par un groupe de collégiennes qui gloussaient à tout ce qu'il disait pour le remarquer) alors il chercha son kohai des yeux. Pas de chevelure rousse en vue. Etrange. Ryo s'avança alors vers Kurobane.

-Tu n'as pas vu David ?

-Il doit être en train de faire une blague pourrie dans un coin !

-Non, justement. Je ne le vois pas.

-Ah ??

Kurobane s'excusa auprès de la gente féminine et se mit à chercher son coéquipier. Pas aux toilettes, pas dans les placards, pas dans la réserve à ballon.

-Bordel, il est où cet idiot ?!!

-Un coup de main ?

Le brun se tourna vers son vice-capitaine et le regarda de haut en bas. Une fille de chaque côté de lui, un collier style hawaiien autour du cou, un verre dans la main droite et un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

-Non merci !

Saeki manqua de tomber à la phrase de son joueur.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Kurobane l'examina une nouvelle fois et fit une petite grimace :

-Sae, soit beau mais tais toi, s'il te plait !

Laissant son vice-capitaine gelé sur place, Bane-san fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce. Pas sous les tables non plus.

-Purée !! Il est où ??

-Si tu cherches David, je l'ai vu sortir il y a un moment.

Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule à Shûdo et le remercia avant de sortir en trombe du gymnase. Une larme de joie coula le long de la joue du blond, il avait enfin servi à quelque chose !

Une fois dehors, un dilemme se posa au joueur : à droite ou à gauche ? Direction la ville ou la plage ?? Allez, au hasard… la plage !

Donc Kurobane se mit à courir comme un fou sur la plage à la recherche de son partenaire de double. (Pourquoi j'ai en tête l'image d'un chien qui court, là ??)

C'est essoufflé par sa course qu'il finit enfin par retrouver Amane. Apparemment il faisait un château de sable (du moins, ça y ressemblait vaguement…)

-Purée, David !! Je t'ai cherché partout !!

-Ah ?

-Me suis inquiété !! Hoi ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

-M'en fou, moi je m'enterre les pieds dans le sable [1

Mais c'est qu'il le faisait vraiment cet idiot !

Il fut rapidement sortit de son trou par le coup de pied volé de son ami.

-Allez, on rentre !!! Non mais je vous jure ! Un idiot !

Amane haussa les épaules. Mais bien que ça soit Kurobane qui le traînait de force sur la plage pour le ramener à la fête, ça bonne humeur n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était préoccupé par quelque chose.

-C'est bon, lâche moi, je vais pas m'enfuir !

-Des fois je me demande ! Bordel, tu faisais quoi là ??

-J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

Ils marchaient finalement côte à côte, en silence. Enfin, en silence, en silence, pas vraiment, Kurobane ne cessait de marmonner des trucs dans le genre 'Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à cet idiot ?', 'Il me fait une crise d'ado ou quoi ?', 'Franchement j'ai pas que ça à faire !'.

-Bane-san ?

-Hum?

Voyant l'air sérieux qu'arborait son ami, le brun se méfia.

-Je te préviens !! Tu me sors encore une blague pourrie et c'est ta tête que j'enterre dans le sable !!

Amane afficha un air surpris. Comme s'il était tout le temps en train de faire des jeux de mots !

-Non, c'est pas ça !

-Je t'écoute alors.

-… !!

David s'arrêta de marcher. Bane-san l'imita. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il commençait à faire frais.

-Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec ma sœur ?

-HEIN ??

-Depuis combien de temps…

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Mais Quoi ???

-Ma sœur..

PAF !! Amane vola sur deux mètres et atterrit la tête la première dans le sable.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, David ?!

Pas de réponse.

-Hoi, David ?!

Il ne bougeait pas.

-Merde ! J'ai dû taper un peu fort !!

Attrapant son kohai par les épaules, il le secoua vivement pour le réveiller.

-Allez, triple idiot ! Ouvre les yeux !!

-…

Sa voix commençait à trembler. Ca devait finir par arriver un jour, à force de le frapper si fort c'était obligé qu'il finisse par l'assommer pour de bon !

-Je t'ai eu, pff !!

Nouvelle claque.

-Abruti ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Ca t'apprendra à me frapper pour un rien !

-C'est ma faute si tes jeux de mots sont pourris !??

-Et c'est ma faute à moi si t'as aucun sens de l'humour ?!!?

Ils s'étaient relevés et empoignés par le col de leur chemise. Une empoignade digne d'une dispute made in Kaidô et Momoshiro.

-Abruti ! Lança le brun en relachant Amane.

-Abruti n'est..PAF !

-La ferme, David !!

Kurobane tourna le dos à son compagnon et, croisant ses bras sur son torse, se mit à marmonner.

Amane arrangea sa chemise et reposa sa question.

-Donc, depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec ma sœur ?

Bane-san se retourna. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait cet idiot ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Où t'as vu que je sortais avec ta sœur ?

--Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais venu chez moi pour aller la voir ELLE alors ?

-Ha ! Ca ? Justement, puisque tu en parles.

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le lança à son compagnon.

-On est le 31 août aujourd'hui.  
-… ?

-(Soupir) Tu as oublié ! Je le savais.

Il tourna de nouveau le dos à son partenaire de double.

David déballa le petit paquet et en découvrit le contenu : un cordon noir avec pour pendentif une dent de requin.

-C'est ..

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que signifie le 31 août ?

Amane jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au collier et sourit. Il se souvenait très bien avoir cassé un pendentif identique il y a un an. Il s'en voulait encore d'ailleurs. Il plaça le collier autour de son cou et sortit à son tour un paquet de la poche de son short.

S'avançant vers Bane-san, il commença à dire :

-6-4 contre les lycéens de Rokkaku…

-…Notre première victoire officielle en double, termina Kurobane.

L'aîné prit le paquet que lui tendait son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux (si c'était encore possible !).

-Tu t'en souviens !!

-Comment oublier ! Tu m'avais foutu un sacré 'Kuro Kick' en pleine tête ce jour-là !

-…'Kuro Kick' ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles mes rappels à l'ordre ?

Amane haussa les épaules. Il lui fit signe d'ouvrir son cadeau : une chaîne en argent avec pour pendentif un D.

-Mais, c'est..

-Hum.

Un cadeau que lui avait fait un de ses oncles avant de partir à l'étranger. Amane y tenait énormément.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Un cadeau est un cadeau, Bane-san.

Il lui prit le collier des mains et lui accrocha autour du cou.

-Ca fait couple, non ? Demanda le brun un peu gêné.

-Pas complètement.

David déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant d'ajouter :

-Maintenant, oui.

S'attendant à un nouveau 'Kuro Kick', il se protégea le visage de ses bras mais rien ne vint.

-Bane-san ?

-Tu… tu m'as embrassé, là ?

-Oui.

Amane se risqua à dévoiler son visage. Bane-san, le bout des doigts sur les lèvres, semblait vidé de son âme.

-Bane-san ?

David toucha de l'index l'épaule de son ami pour vérifier si ce dernier était toujours en vie.

-Bane-san ? Insista le plus jeune.

Vite une blague pourrie, peut être que ça le réveillerait !

-Aoi wa aoi !

-...

-En ce beau dimanche, pas de match en dix manches.

Aucune réaction. Normal après tout, elles avaient déjà servi !

Alors qu'il cherchait un autre moyen de le faire revenir à lui, il ne fit pas attention aux mains qui s'avançaient vers lui. Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, il se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son senpai.

-Ca veux dire ce que je crois ? Demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi je t'aurais fait une scène avec ma sœur sinon ??

-Une scène ? Elle était toute petite ta scène !

-Pff. Si tu ne m'avais pas frappé, ça aurait eu meilleur effet !

Kurobane soupira.

-Donc, on aura un truc en plus à fêter le 31 août.

-On dirait bien, répondit Amane.

Bane-san passa sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin mais s'écarta aussitôt.

-Aie ! J'ai pris le jus !!

-C'est parce que le courant passe entre nous !

-La ferme, David !!!

Pour la on ne sait plus combien de fois de l'année, Amane se prit un 'Kuro Kick' en pleine tête.

-Pas croyable ce gosse !!

* * *

S'il y a des fans de Saeki, je m'excuse. Il passe pour un belatre sans intérêt mais c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. XD 

[1 Petit délire que j'ai avec ma meilleure amie. Dans la comédie musicale (Dream Live 4 pour être précise) on voit Amane sortir une blague pourrie en s'enterrant les pieds dans le sable. Alors j'ai trouvé cette phrase à lui faire dire vu que je comprend pas sa blague !


End file.
